Agent North Dakota (The Freelancer Archives)
"I grew up on Earth in Minnesota before moving off world. I have a twin sister. I’m a self-trained sniper ... I don’t really have an interesting story. The Director came up to me asking if I wanted to put my sniper skills to good use. I accepted, he said he could pay." ''- Agent Dakota retelling his life story.'' Agent Dakota is one of the primary protagonists, an Agent of Project Freelancer in Red vs. Blue The Freelancer Archives Season One. He made his first appearance in Fresh Meat, First Blood. Role in the Plot 'Arrival at the Mother of Invention' Agent Dakota is taken to the Mother of Invention by Four Seven Niner. Due to the fact that The Director is not present, his 'dumb A.I.' named F.I.L.S.S. is forced to introduce he and his other companions. Upon arrival Dakota, Oklahoma, Colorado, Connecticut, Georgia, Jersey, Oregon, Florida, Montana and Vermont are brought before the first initiates into Project Freelancer. While Dakota is conversing with Oklahoma and Florida, York, Rhode Island and Iowa. The Agents all introduce themselves and after a short time Oklahoma and Florida leave. Dakota discusses his past, living in Minnesotta with a twin sister before training himself with a sniper rifle before being hired by The Director. Upon realizing that both Wyoming and Dakota are snipers, and both were paid to join the Project; Rhode devises the idea to train as a sniper. After the conversation Dakota is called away to the Training Floor. 'Paintball Scenario' After his arrival he is assigned to a team with Agent Connecticut and Agent Jersey. Dakota is assigned the leader of Team One. While Connecticut is obedient, Jersey ignores his orders and states that he would work better 'on his own', often leaving his team behind in an attempt to outflank the enemy. By Round Eleven the scores are Team One: 6 and Team Two: 5, with Oklahoma's team winning. The three attempt to form an ambush against their opposition made up of Oregon, Vermont and Oklahoma. Slowly Dakota and Connecticut push up when the accidentally discover Oregon in hiding. They jump on him and suppress him only to realize they have fallen from an ambush in which Vermont and Oklahoma proceed to attack them. This provides Oregon with the opportunity to run. Connecticut engages Vermont and Oklahoma and turns to find Dakota has fired a shot as Oregon only to have it deflected by Oregon's armor enhancement, a Hardlight Shield. The shield glitches, flickers and provides Oregon with a mild electric shock. Seizing the opportunity Connecticut fires only to have it deflected again and again before turning back to her other attackers. As Agent Dakota eliminates Oregon, Connecticut continues to fire on Vermont who eventually dives into cover. Connecticut approaches but has her right hand (the gun-hand) shot by the paint pellets. Stiffened she is dramatically slowed down. At this point Jersey appears and eliminates Oklahoma and before Connecticut can get to Vermont, Jersey shoots her too. Point to Team One. The following round Dakota and Connecticut discuss tactics, she finally comes up with an odd and unseen tactic: charging. The two charge, with Jersey again disappearing. They manage to intercept the other team's plans but are split up in the process. Mid-charge Agent Vermont 'clothes-lines' Connecticut and forces her onto her back. Connecticut jumps up and proceeds to engage her enemy in close quarters combat, quickly realizing that Vermont is much better at it. Eventually Vermont initiates a backflip, kicking Connecticut's helmet. Stunned by the young girl's appearance Connecticut puts her helmet on and ducks back into cover. She then proceeds to use her enhancement, launching a holographic decoy in several directions - one at a time to confuse Vermont. Eventually Connecticut dives out of cover and kicks her onto her back and Vermont realizes what her attacker has done. To save her reputation as a 'badass' Vermont changes the situation by knocking Connecticut on her back, punching her in the stomach and then several times in the head until it is too much ...and then she punches more. Struggling to deal with the pain, Connecticut quickly escapes the hold appearing as though she hasn't moved by activating a hologram. Vermont punches through the image before being shot in the back of the head by Connecticut. By now all of the other enemies have been eliminated and Connecticut is the last man standing. Team One wins. 'The Alaska Incident' A short time after her victory on the training floor Agent Dakota moves to the laboratories where he meets up with Agent Carolina, Agent Nevada, Agent Connecticut, Rhode and Agent Virginia. From one observation deck he awaits serious experiments on Agent Alaska's armor and her enhancement, which is supposedly an Electricity Conductor. Far below the window Alaska is tied to an assortment of cables and wires and across the labs are Dr. Church, The Counselor and Engineer Ashton. As the tests begin a series of high voltage electric currents are produced and launched at Alaska's armor. The enhancement ultimately failed and over a long period of time Alaska begins to suffer before brutally dying in an explosion. The events that transpire end up becoming so gruesome that it forces Connecticut to rush out of the room before vomiting. Dakota runs out after her to make sure she is alright, all while feeling ill himself. Armor Enhancement Dakota's armor enhancement has not yet been revealed in the show. Appearance 'Combat Armor' Agent Dakota's combat armor consists of a Mark VI Helmet, Shoulder Pads and Chestplate. His armor colors consist of Violet primary colors, Green secondary colors and armor details. List of Injuries Dakota has not yet received any notable injuries while serving under the Project. Personality Agent Dakota has so far been quite a kind and compassionate guy. He seems to care for others but not too much to come across as needy. Skills and Abilities Agent Dakota is an excellent leader and strategist, and a well respected one. He often asks his comrades of their opinions in battle situations as to make sure every soldier is comfortable. Relationships 'Agent Jersey' In their first training session together it becomes clear that Jersey is a lone wolf, and thus has no respect for leaders, such as Dakota. Whether their relationship becomes antagonistic is unknown. 'Agent Connecticut' Agent Dakota's relationship with Connecticut seems to be that of a light friendship. The two clearly get along well in training and fight well together. When Connecticut rushes out of the room after witnessing Alaska's brutal death, Dakota goes after her in order to comfort the nauseous girl. 'Agent Iowa' Agent Dakota's relationship with Iowa takes the appearance of a budding 'bro-relationship'. Dakota is taken in as 'one-of-the-boys' by Rhode, Iowa and York. 'Agent Rhode' Agent Dakota's relationship with Rhode takes the appearance of a budding 'bro-relationship'. Dakota is taken in as 'one-of-the-boys' by Rhode, Iowa and York. 'Agent York' Agent Dakota's relationship with York takes the appearance of a budding 'bro-relationship'. Dakota is taken in as 'one-of-the-boys' by Rhode, Iowa and York. Trivia *Dakota's symbol of a sniper rifle is reflecting of his specialty, long range sniper rifle combat